The clasp described here is a small stretchable tool used to hold or grip things firmly, like clothespins that people use to fasten clothes or clothes line. However, along with the above functions, the clasp of the invention also can be used as a fixture to hold Christmas light bulb series and ornaments. A prior art configuration for such a clasp is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which is composed of an upper clamping part (1), a lower clamping part (2), and a spring (3). The upper and the lower clamping parts are respectively a separate body. When the upper and the lower parts (1, 2) are put together, the spring (3) seated between them, with one end abutting against the top surface of the upper clamping part (1) and the other end pressing against the bottom surface of the lower clamping part (2), gives the clasp a holding capability. Users press against rear ends of the upper and the lower clamping parts (1, 2) to make their front ends separate from each other to receive objects to be gripped. This prior art configuration needs more assembling work, which in turn increases manufacturing costs. Furthermore, such connection also makes the assembly easy-to-separate when users improperly apply forces to the clasp, producing inconvenience in use.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a clasp structure consisting of an actuating lever portion, an upper and a lower clasping portion that can be integrally molded without further assembling requirements. Thus the invention can reduce production costs, eliminate the possibility of falling into pieces due to unforeseen incidents, and provide convenience in use.
The structural features, advantages, and functions of the present invention will become clear when consideration is given to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.